I'm With You
by xMarinx
Summary: Pan relizes that she isn't alone. Someone always will love her, and will always watch her.


Pan looked around. The air was damp, and it was foggy around her. The wood under her feet and the slight sound of running water suggested she was on a bridge. Why was she here? She whipped her face with her sleeve, but her tears continued to fall. She had run away from the truth. Her fiancée0, s he had found him in bed with another woman. And here she was, running away from her problems. She had thought he would come for her, but reality struck her hard. She knew he hadn't even noticed her presence.  
  
-I'm standing on the bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought you'd be here, by now-  
  
She looked up as a flash of lavender caught her attention. It was illuminated by the moon in the split second before the clouds covered it. But when she listened, she didn't hear any footsteps. To make this situation worse it began to pour. Soon she was soaked and droplets of water were dripping off the ends of her hair. "HELLO!?" she yelled out. "Please! Someone.I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
-There's noting but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound-  
  
She felt someone grab her hand. His fingers entwined with her own. "Your never alone Panny. I'm with you." She looked up to see a mna with lavender hair smiling at her. His eyes were covered by his hair. "Who." "It's okay Panny, I've come to find you. I've come to save you." Panny? He had called her Panny, but how did he know her nickname? "Who are you?" she questioned. Her voice was becoming childish. "Your angel," she could see him grinning. She reached up to wipe his hair away, she wanted to see his eyes, but his free hand grabbed hers. "I can't see your eyes," she whispered. "You can't see who I am," he remarked sadly.  
  
-Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Wont someone come take me home?-  
  
"Why?" "Because you can't. You have to figure it out for yourself." He kissed her fingertips.  
  
-It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you. Take me by the hand/ take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I. I'm with you. I'm with you.-  
  
She saw him melting away. "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" "Sleep peacefully Panny, I will see you again." "NO! I don't even know your name!" "You do," he said moving his face up to her own. His breath tickled her lips. "Look inside yourself and find it." He brushed his lips gently against hers. "Come back," she reached out for him, but spun around hearing his voice only to find a crowed room of richly dressed people dancing. -I looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here, I know?-  
  
People spun around, touching one another affectionately. Then Pan's heart fluttered. It was her fiancée with the red headed girl. Her eyes became damp, and she ran.  
  
-Because nothings going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone-  
  
She felt someone capture her. She beat on his chest. "Please, just let me run away!" "Never my Panny, I love you too much to watch you hurt." She looked up, and it was her unknown angel. "dance with me," he whispered seductively smirking. He grabbed her waist pulling her close as they began to dance. People stopped to watch them, she smiled ip at him. "Please tell me your name."  
  
-Isn't anyone trying to find me Wont somebody come take me home?-  
  
"I cant Panny. You have to find me on your own." "But..Your right in front of me!" "Panny, you know this is a dream, and all dreams have to end. You have to find me Panny." She was shocked as he titled her face upwards. "I love you so much, but I have to go again." He kissed her, only more passionately this time. How was this a dream? Dreams didn't feel this real! She responded trying to kiss him back, but he pulled away. "Find me." "No!! Don't go!"  
  
-It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you, take me by the hand Take ma somewhere new I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you. I'm with you.-  
  
Pan looked around her. She was in her apartment. She turned around feeling a hand touch her shoulder. "It is you again.isn't it." she said turning around, but only saw the face of her fiancée with covers wrapped around his waist. Her eyes began to water as she saw the red head in the back holding a pillow against her chest.  
  
-Why is everything so confusing Maybe I'm just out of my mind-  
  
"Let me explain!" he said in protest before she opened her mouth. "Explain what?!" a tear fell down her face. "She was new at the office." "So you decided to give her a tour of our bedroom!?" Pan turned and ran to the door.  
  
-It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you, take me by the hand Take ma somewhere new I don't know who you are but I..-  
  
When she opened the door she looked up, "Trunks!" she screamed seeing his face fully for the first time. "I knew you would remember."  
  
-I'M WITH YOU!! I'M WITH YOU!!-  
  
"Now wake up. Find me Panny." He kissed her forehead, and she woke up. Looking around she saw she was in her bed. Her fiancée's side was empty. She jumped up quickly and dressed in the clothes she had discarded the night before. She ran into the kitchen where her fiancée was cooking breakfast. "Good morning Pan-chan. What is your rush?" "No rush, I am just eager to see you." "Oh," he said. He seemed a bit let down that she wasn't leaving. "When is she coming over," she asked in a voice deeper than her own. "Soon, that is why I need Pan to leave." Pan's heart stopped as spatula clattered on the counter. "Words.words come back!" he said seeing her watering eyes. "No! It is better this way," she turned running from the apartment, she took off in the air. Coming to her destination she tried to wipe away a few tears as she knocked on the window. Trunks faced her. Quickly he opened the window and she fell into him hugging him tightly. He began to stroke her hair. "Panny, shhh, what is wrong?" "Trunks, you.my dream! You didn't lie!" He smiled hugging her tighter. "You, you found me Panny."  
  
-Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you! I'm with you!-  
  
"I wanted to tell you," she said shaking in his strong arms. "What did you want to tell me Panny?" "I..I love you too!" He tilted her face upwards.  
  
-Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you! I'm with you!-  
  
"I've waited so long to hear you say that." He leaned down and kissed her, but this time when she kissed back he didn't pull away.  
  
-I'm with you.- 


End file.
